


A Pin Of Light.

by libratin



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Crying, Dark Magic, Violence, dark au, hopper au, i didnt plan for there to be that much, jelly walkers, this is gonna get edgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libratin/pseuds/libratin
Summary: marshmallow wakes up in familiar, barren, snowy hills. lost and searching for hope and the precious friend she once knew. shes not sure what to expect as she finds them again and again only to be reminded that they will not, of course, be exactly the same person that she met before.this is why she could try again, for the last time.





	A Pin Of Light.

Marshmallow is silently awoken, her eyes open up with a wet flutter, catching the color of grey skies from above moving lightly. she had to blink a couple of times, letting any leftover tears either fall from her eyes or dry out by a weak breeze.

She moves sluggishly, tilting her head to look around. Most of her vision is obscured by pale leaves and snow, but her eyes catch glistening distant sugary white pines, as far away icy mountain ominously hangs in distant snow sugar hills, reminding her of annoying donut fairies and furry snow beasts.

As marshmallow sits up she spots herself laying under a bush, right by a man-made road. It looks as if a vehicle has been passing by so many times in it that it trampled the snow, showing long streaks of mud that stretch out until she cannot see the road anymore.

she goes to brush some more of the freezing cold snow off of her, but quickly realizes that she's still holding the orange heart in her hand, a warm contrast against the stinging cold of the forest. the magic candy is glowing faintly, but becomes just barely brighter as she catches it in her eye. 

A loud animalistic scream sounds out in the distance, and then a loud snapping sound resonates through the forest right after, reverberating a couple of times through the mountains and passing a terrible shiver through the ground.

marshmallow freezes, her own heart jumping into her throat. She looks towards the source of the scream, gripping the gentle heart close to hers with both of her cold, shaky hands.

A loud groan jitters through the ground again, and while marshmallow knows she's not the smartest cookie in the jar, she still finds herself cautiously approaching along the road towards the source of the sound.

a cold breeze washes over her as she finally steps out of the dense part of the forest, smelling the sweet air. Another gruff moan comes back to her ears, definitely sounding like it came from something massive.

a loud crash and the sound of scattering rocks reverberates to her right and a loud groan she finds might be a bit too close for comfort goes through the earth right into shaking through her bones. this time She barely has time to react before her feet nearly come in contact with nothing, possibly because she was almost about to walk off of a cliff.

"woah!" marshmallow quickly jumps back, holding her chest trough her approaching anxiety, as if she's scared that her heart would suddenly jump out of her rib cage and run off of the edge by itself. she shakily levels her breathing, feeling herself becoming more and more panicky each second as she realized that she has never seen this in her travels before, meaning that something has changed. which it shouldn't have changed that much, She thinks.

marshmallow looks up, blinking away some overwhelmed tears, clearly remembering seeing a huge forest in the distance before. But now all that's left there are snowy never ending hills and icy mountains with the ocassional trees. Somewhere inside she feels a certain sadness fill her heart at the sight.

a small broken moan brings marshmallow back into reality, or at least what should be reality. she pans down her eyes, feeling her still speeding heart beat faster at the revelation.

First of all, there is a giant creature below the cliff, she measures it about the size of a small mansion. its standing in something that looks like a canyon, but instead of being just a narrow opening in the ground, it's a wide space that looks almost like there has been a huge impact, leaving a dug out space.

except strangely enough she finds tall spiked rocks near the edges that she cannot imagine ever being formed naturally.

the creatures skin is a bring pink that puddles under its claws, it oozes from inside the opening of its toothy maw and sticks from the top row of its teeth to the bottom of its jaw. Its stumbles on all fours in its pit, knocking over some of the flimsier rocks as it seems to fall onto its stomach, letting out a wail marshmallow could even call pained.

Yellow piercing eyes with a single dangerous black iris widen as they stop darting around only to settle on a faraway object on the far left of marshmallow, It lets out an ear piercing cry as its jaw still hangs low, as if its not able to move it.

A fuzzy dark ball of something hits the stone above it and marshmallow has to squint at it because it seems to blur her vision when she tries to focus on it. It punctures through rock and mountains and spills dust and boulders over the pink giant and just barely missing its beefy body. The creature lets out a blood curdling scream, scrambling quickly on its feet to run away, leaving any of the leftover pink puddles to stick to the ground behind every heavy jump it takes.

Marshmallow barely has any time to react as the panicked monster comes barreling right towards her direction with quick and thunderous stomps. it suddenly crouches, preparing its clearly once muscular legs as it tenses up, appearing as if its preparing to spring up for a powerful jump. 

Marshmallow finally understands too late just how huge the giant is compared to her, realizing for the surreal moment as the world starts to slow down around her that she is probably barely the size of one of its claws, and that even as its jumping right towards her it can probably just tear into the ground and not even notice that it has crushed her alive.

she barely has any time to let out a scream when she finds herself nearly falling off of the edge as enormous claws throw themselves at the ground, breaking apart their way to freedom desperately.

the ground between the mountain and under marshmallow breaks off, crumbling underneath her shoes like sand. Marshmallows heart sinks into her feet, feeling herself becoming frozen cold as her feet are unable to find the ground, a violent gasp finds itself trapped in her throat feeling like daggers in her parched mouth.

The world comes to a stop as she looks down into the open maw of the terrified beast. But despite everything flying back so slowly her internal organs still feel the height of her fall sink in as the rocks tumble under her slipping boots.

The heart shines protectively in one of her hands, its light breaching through her fingers as she holds it dearly. another one of her hands instinctively flies over to cover it, ready to protect it more than her own physical body.

since these might just be her final moments, marshmallow finds that she can finally inspect the monster, even if just momentarily, she cracks open one of her eyes.

an insanely long, chameleon-like tongue hangs low from its open and unhinged jaw, some of the naked bone visible as its stripped away from the bright pink substance, showing that its been cracked almost in two, is it broken?

its tongue points like a dangerous arrow at its tip, drooling a thick inky substance from inside its open throat compared to the bright pink that seems to almost dig into her eyes as she glances at its melted skin. its yellow eyes are wide, with terrified pools of black that cant even seem to reflect the beautiful orange light, absorbing everything that they see into those black holes, dripping down the pink skin the same thick, inky substance.

The world seems to reanimate itself again faintly and before marshmallow realizes anything, the ground stops from getting any closer. all she could feel is how it probably what it's like to get your arm torn from its seams, she thinks she feels her dough breaking apart at that violent pull.

Marshmallows eyes water, and she lets out a throat parching scream, watching as the creature fails to get up and is left to impale itself over the sharp rocks below. it pierces through it like the creature is made of butter.

marshmallow didn't even have enough time to be able to look away as one of the spiky edges comes to stick out of the flesh and bone so fast that comes out to show its inky tip out of that gurgling throat, spurting the thick substance so high up that it nearly reaches her dangling body. harsh ringing lingers in her ears, noticing the way the creatures throat shudders as it silently tries to scream, she finally squeezes her watering eyes closed.

“Gotcha!” a voice exclaims, it's still muted just like everything in the world around her, but it's almost like someone is slowly turning on the sound on a tv again, letting her hear bit by bit. the hold against her arm tightens, and suddenly she's being pulled up, up, up. She lets the other person behind her drag her into the snow. 

marshmallow moans at the sharp pain as they let go suddenly, letting her slump into the soft pile of snow. she cant even tell who it is because her vision is so distorted from her tears, so all she does is lay down and heave, letting the ringing go away as she tries to recover. 

marshmallow sobs, pulling her non-injured hand against her eyes as to shield herself, she's not sure if she's doing that either so the sun wouldn't blind her or just so the other person won't see her crying.

“Hehe, wasn't that quite a fun ride huh?” she hears them shuffling in the snow, kicking some of it under their feet. They hum something familiar under their breath, totally calm.

a gurgling moan makes the other person stop with their shuffling, marshmallow feels her breath hitch in fear. “The jellied guardian! Right, right!” 

Marshmallow had to physically tighten up as she hears the other cookie approach. they approach close enough that she can feel their presence near her. “Want to see me wither it?”

“...w-wither it...?” Marshmallow hiccups, sniffling. she tenses as something clicks in her head at that word, sounding so terribly familiar, despite laying down she feels like her heart just dropped into her feet. But then again she cannot seem to remember why she feels so jittery at that, not that she hasn't this whole time. 

she can't blame herself for not being able to remember, not while she is sobbing in a pool of her own sweat and shame. She has never experienced that much stress in such a short amount of time before when shes just arrived before so for her this is record breaking that on the first day she already had a near death experience. 

Marshmallow lets herself get a curious peek, lifting her arms away from her face, she barely looks at the source of the voice, peeking underneath her sleeve with a single teary eye.

First color to catch her vision is a familiar dark red of the other persons hair, a jarring and bright contrast against the cold and pale snow. Marshmallows eyes widen, her breath hitches as the glimmer in the darkness continues to walk towards the ledge in their familiar careful way.

They stand confidently in a pale suit with their hands in their matching slacks, a white top hat sits comfortably atop their head as white bunny ears peek out from the hat, and of course, how could she miss the puffy tail either.

“Hmm? Are you questioning what i meant? Interesting.” the person pulls out their hands only to twirl a very familiar wand between their fingers, with one of their hands rotating it by its handle and with the other poking it with his finger. Marshmallow feels her heartbeat in her ears, a warm flush makes it to her previously pale face as the warmest of joys overtakes her and She springs up despite all her grueling pains.

marshmallow wants to talk to him, and she wants to take those hands in hers, and she wants to hear that voice again before she wants to fall asleep in the middle of them playing cards, and she wants to hear him laugh when she says something stupid, and she wants to come and help him run away again in the middle of his studies when he gets a break from classes and she wants wants wants wants. 

He barely turns his head to his side, his top hat obscuring most of his face, and before marshmallow could say anything about his smile or the freckled powder on his nose he turns around with a too bright grin, especially for someone who just looked death in the face and smiled as he watched it prepare to take with it one of the living.

cinnamon cookie turns around to greet marshmallow cookie in a way that's not very friendly.

“so, Who are you?”

Marshmallow shakily steps forward, staring at her friend with wide eyes, with heartache and with hope, despite experiencing this moment so many times before, she wants this to last, she wants this to last!

“cinnamon cookie!” marshmallow can't answer his question, not when she feels such an intense wave of emotions crash into her. She scrambles to her feet with energy she didn't know she had left in her. She springs up so fast she gets vertigo. Marshmallow would be weeping again if she didn't just cry out every little drop of tears she had left “d-do you remember me?” she says softly. 

Cinnamon blinks at that, his grin quickly falling as if it never was there in the first place. He gives her a neutral stare, red eyes wide and posture high. He ignores the fading gurgling in the background.

“Huh?”

“I-its me! the cookie that saved you from one of the dark beasts near one the witches islands!” she laughs lightly, an airy feeling of hope fills up her lungs.

“remember when you ran away from the moonlit castle? Your teacher wanted you to stop doing magic tricks because he thought it was stupid! But even after I saved you we continued to meet up after your magic studies and you would practice them with me” she laughs shakily at the memory of their first meeting, remembering herself saying something similar before multiple times already. Yet this feels just like her first, as if time has not even passed, or maybe it just seems to have stopped in the midst of their meetup once again.

Cinnamon doesn't move from that, he just stands there, looking at her with an unnervingly neutral expression. Nothing is said on Cinnamon side as marshmallow lets herself have her fit. cinnamon barely opens his mouth, while still being too closed off for marshmallow to understand anything that he feels.

“I never ran away.”

Something between them is still in the air, a thick block of awkwardness hangs along it, building in between them a wall of misunderstanding that marshmallow cannot exactly understand yet.

“What do you mean? I'm that marshmallow cookie! You must've met me before!!” marshmallow shouts, her hands clenched by her sides. “You must remember me! We used to be so close when we were little, so there's no way…” she feels the bundle of confusion run deeper trough her. A tortured moan comes from the edge of the mountain, and marshmallow is quickly reminded that they are not alone.

“Hmmm….” he tilts his head at her, his ears flop along with his jerk. The same flat expression hangs on his face like a perfect mask as if hes frozen in time, looking more like a hardened ceramic doll then a living breathing creature. “Nope, doesn't ring a bell.”

“But..” Marshmallow stutters, her whole body glued to the ground. 

Suddenly, a thin, dangerous row of surprisingly sharp teeth peeks from the gap between his lips, turning into a vile grin she would never want to see on any person again.

“Ahaha! arent you a fascinating little weirdo?” he sharply cackles into the air, narrowing his eyes down at her in his suspicion. “ tell me then, _marshmallow cookie, _who really are you?”__

__

__“Huh?” marshmallows confusion escalates. She gives cinnamon a look of puzzlement. with her head empty, and her tongue heavy, she talks. “I just told you-”_ _

__

__“Listen here and listen well _marshmallow cookie, _i don't know who you are or why would you ever want to pretend to be a marshmallow cookie, but-!” he exclaims, staring down at marshmallow with the piercing gaze of a knives tip. he places a finger against his lips condescendingly. “The only thing i know is that marshmallow cookies have been extinct for decades now, so either someone sent you to find me or you are simply just a lunatic.”___ _

____ _ _

____"What…? Why would i pretend..." Marshmallow trails off slowly, as she realizes cinnamon is coming closer to her, taking confident, yet carefully silent steps towards her, like a natural predator._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"How Interesting." He holds his wand on alert, with the other hand hanging in the air. and marshmallow can barely keep up with his energy as he carefully inspects her closer with his eyes lingering on her cinnamon powdered cloak. He has a far away look to him she can't quite understand. “Since you don't seem to know me, you surely wouldn't mind if i _do this”. _____ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly, cinnamon jerks his hand to grab onto marshmallows injured hand, causing her to shout in pain. he presses his wand right onto her chest, right into the center of her body, in between her rib cage._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Marshmallow lets a moment of startled confusion linger, but before she can ask anything she finds herself sweating profusely. A violent shiver wracks her body, and terrible choking warmth quickly coils around her insides. A certain darkness swims around the edges of her vision, and she quickly gasps for air as she feels her lungs constrict, as if shes being squeezed from inside by an unknown force._ _ _ _ _ _

______She understands much too slowly now that he was pointing at her magic candy._ _ _ _ _ _

______Marshmallow tears away her hand enough for sharp pain to tear trough her body again from the injury. she stumbles back as quickly as her body allows it before she comes stumbling down with a painful cry. Cinnamon blinked owlishly in the same position he was left in, his swatted away hand still hovering. his eyes twitching between marshmallow and his wand with disbelief written over his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“W-what..? what!?” marshmallow shook on her spot with her unknown cause for this indescribable terror coursing through her. She clenches the magic candy that doesn't belong to her closer, gasping violently. It shines brightly in response inside her hands, she already feels it lift off the leftover weight._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Well, looks like you weren't just a crazy person after all” cinnamon mumbles, an uneasy smile growing on his face as he himself looks to be a bit confused. His eyes light up._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Brilliant!” cinnamon lets out a sharp bark of laughter, stretching his arms out around him in his excitement. at this point marshmallow not sure if she should compare him either to an angel of saving grace or the sighting of a demon. “Apparently you're the real deal Marshmallow cookie! Oh my how awfully curious~!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“I wonder if there is a possibility that my eyes and senses are simply deceiving me? There weren't any documented sightings of commons like you for almost a hundred years! Yet, here you are. A live marshmallow cookie standing right in front of my eyes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______A choked up animalistic whine sluggishly bounces trough marshmallows ears. cinnamon turns his head back towards the edge of the cliff. His excited grin quickly falls._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Ahh~ how annoying, i'm going to take care of this real quick.” his animated way of jumping around now just looks simply wrong from how still he looked moments before. his energy is endless, with him quickly running up to the drop._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______From her angle on the snow marshmallow cannot see exactly what's happening on the other side, but it takes her a moment before she sees cinnamon pointing his wand downwards. He lifts his shoulder and suddenly strikes his hand in the motion of a whip._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Marshmallow has to squint her eyes as she catches that fuzzy dark wave that got shook off of his arm, which she couldn't look at it more than a moment because immediately after spotting that… thing, her vision instantly got blurry enough that she could barely tell the trees apart from one another, she wonders if its that is the same darkness from before._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The heavy intense warmth from just a moment before hits Marshmallow again and her heart speeds up again in its already frantic rhythm. That hot energy hits her again, it's not as intense as before but it still somehow manages to send her body into a fight or flight response. She grips the heart tighter to herself, she thinks it makes the air more bearable, but she's not very sure if that's just how she copes if it really does alleviate the pressure._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______As if the gates of hell themselves have opened up, as if the sounds of a thousand souls are being crushed by a wicked hand, a cruel master. Nothing could have prepared marshmallow for the loud, blood curdling, deranged screech that came blaring into her ears. A sick cacophony of sounds follow, along with the noise of snapping bones. She slaps her hand against her own ears, pain shoots out in every part of her body._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Marshmallows eye catches bright pink, seeing as it splatters in the air in bright arc, right above her light. her hope stands under the halo of blood._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Marshmallows lungs burn with the scent of charred sugar as her world spins around in wide circles, she tries to take in more breaths, but every time she gasps her lungs fill in with that hot feeling and the burnt ingredient. She thinks she can smell strawberries as she tries to breathe through her nose, is her nose bleeding?_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Everything's a spinning frame, with the images coming after the sounds come through her ears first. Cinnamon turns around to look at her, its quiet._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The silent universe turns around her, it lets the darkening sky above her flip along with the ground and suddenly she's falling, falling, falling into nothingness. The ground welcomes her with more than open arms as she hits its cold, icy surface, right into nothingness, right into the void of unconsciousness._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this first chapter!! i wanted to get it atleast up to 5k, but ill just make sure the second chapter is atleast somewhat longer! 
> 
> you can find me on twitter @llibratin !!!
> 
> edit: i felt like this chapter was very lacking so i decided to add a bit more meat to it and just fix it up to make stuff go faster.


End file.
